<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If? (Reunion) by LoveGems1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978855">What If? (Reunion)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1'>LoveGems1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if Tommy wasn't a Power Ranger? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Zeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver/Hayley Ziktor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What if Tommy wasn't a Power Ranger? [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If? (Reunion)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy looks at Jason with confusion. He knows that Jason is different; he doesn't know-how. His leader looks back at him and smiles at him. Tommy sees Kat looking at him, too, with a confused look. Tommy's gut drop. Jason knows. Jason has to know who he was. Jason remembers him. He had to hold back his tears.</p><p> </p><p>Jason knows that Tommy knows because Green knows that the Red would never forget about him. Jason knows that Kat is confused, but will understand later. He knows how to break the spell Zordon did. The spell that made everyone forget bout him. Jason wasn't going to let his friendship with Tommy fade. </p><p> </p><p>Hayley sees the two men with hurt and waits for maybe an argument between the two. She knows that Jason broke off their relationship, and Tommy tried to make it easy for them both, by him not being there. The redhead sees Jason going to her and pulls her into a hug. She hugs back and hears him saying, thank you for loving Tommy. He pulls back and goes to his wife.</p><p> </p><p>Kat is confused. When Jason went to Hayley, she went to Tommy. The Zeo Pink loves hanging around Tommy and gets to know Tommy better. Tommy smiles because Kat doesn't remember, and he's okay with that. He doesn't want her to remember him. She's happy with Jason. Kat knows that she is missing something, and being around, Tommy filled that gap.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy gets a hug from her to his shock. He hugs her back and wishes that Kat remembers. Tommy doesn't want Kat to remember, because he would have to explain why, and Tommy didn't have it in him to explain why. The two forms a sweet relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Kat pulls away from Tommy and goes to Hayley. The two start talking and were hitting it off well. Jason pulls Tommy into a hug. Tommy feels tears on Jason's cheek and his cheek as well. Both want the other to know how sorry they were. Both wondered if this was how they should have met. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I was mad at you for what Zordon had done, and I lost you." Jason tells the man. Tommy starts to shake a little. He knows that Jason is genuine in his apologies.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry too, Jason. I should have told you but didn't know how you would respond to me. You were there and then gone. You were a brother to me, and it hurts. It hurts so much, knowing the truth and couldn't say it." Tommy tells his leader. </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't matter what the Power says or does, Tommy is one of them, and Jason is going to stand by his side. Tommy is his sixth and not Skull. Tommy is his friend and not Skull. Skull is kind and fits in with them, but he is not Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy will never stop being a Power Ranger. He will save the world without the Power, and he is going to do it with Jason by his side. The Green and Red are bonded and are going to have each other's back. No matter what. Tommy has his brother back and has a loving wife and sister.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>